


Raleigh

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Coach!Rhett, College!Link - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smuff, Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Rhett and Link become friends after Thanksgiving, both agree that distance is good, but when Coach Rhett visits Link in Raleigh, will they resist their attraction?  Absolutely not.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Raleigh

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two couldn’t resist writing more. At least 2 more chapters in the works💜💜💜

Rhett and Link exchanged numbers before Rhett left the next day. They decided, for a lot of reasons that they needed to keep it casual, they both had other exploring and learning to do, and they should probably keep some distance.

But Link can’t help but remember Thanksgiving fondly. Remembers the touches and the noises and the warmth. He’s still dating, and he has some ongoing acquaintances that sometimes turn into makeouts or sex when they can find privacy, but everyone else seems so much colder, smaller, less connected compared to Rhett. He feels generally unsatisfied with the sweaty pawing, the anxious “is that ok?” “Was it good?” and “oh god I’m sorry that’s never happened before!” that seemed to characterize his sex life now.

He and Rhett text sometimes, usually about a basketball game, or some event on campus, but sometimes they text each other about dates. Rhett was trying to find guys in neighboring, bigger towns, had made a profile on a dating site that Link had helped him with. They shared cringey stories and unwelcome dick pics, but sometimes, when one or the other was lonely, and got a little drunk, they would call. Let’s be honest, it was usually Link. 

Rhett would start out loud and silly, using his Coach voice to encourage Link to study harder, get good grades. Then Link would giggle, and they’d flirt. Link never touched himself during these phonecalls, they were always more innocent than that, but he would almost always have to end up with his hands in his pants when he hung up the phone, remembering the timbre of Rhett's voice, the feel of his hands on his ass, on his back, the scratch of his beard.

During one of these calls, Rhett says “Hey Link, I’m gonna be in Raleigh in a few weeks”

Link makes the effort to keep the excitement out of his voice “oh really? How come?”

“I’m actually interviewing at NC state, to be part of their coaching staff.”

Link has to sit up to manage the burst of energy “oh no way, that’s amazing! I hope you get it!”

Rhett continues to talk about the position, sharing his anxieties and excitement.

Link clears his throat “so uh...do you think, think you could come for dinner or something? Grab a drink?”

Rhett hmmmms into the phones, pretending it’s a tough question, but Link can hear him smile.

“I guess maybe I could carve some time out of my very important people schedule…”

Link’s rock hard in anticipation before the phone call even ends, has to bite down onto his pillow as he comes in order to not disturb his roommates.

Link is anxiously eyeing the door in the bar. They’ve decided to meet at a place that has remained popular with students since Rhett was here. It’s early enough that there’s practically no one here yet, they can have a few drinks in the quiet. Link is nursing his first one, has to work not to suck it all down in one go with his anxiety and excitement. 

When Rhett finally opens the door, Link thinks he might faint. Rhett looks amazing. His hair is even longer now, beginning to cover his ears, swooped to the side at the center of his forehead. But it’s the suit. He’s wearing this mustard yellow suit that should be horrifying, it’s a color straight out of the 70s but it looks wonderful with the gold of Rhett’s hair and beard. The pants are slim, showing off his long legs. Most importantly though, he’s wearing a blue and white floral shirt. It’s a lovely contrast to the color of the suit, and Link has to swallow and close his mouth when he realizes the shirt is open, two or three buttons down from the top. As he gets closer Link can see his chest hair, and Link is sure he knows what those cartoon wolves looked like when their eyes popped out and tongues unfurled like a carpet.

Rhett has clocked Link staring, his cheeks rounded with a smile as he joins Link at the table “Hey there” Rhett says.

“Uuuuuuh… Lemme get you a drink!” Link’s up and halfway to the bar before Rhett can say thank you.

Link takes some deep breaths, and gives himself a pep talk before he returns to the table with their beers.

“You uh...you look real good Rhett, how’d the interview go?” Rhett offers Link a wink and Link swears he feels a dampness in his briefs. “I think it went well, didn’t cuss or throw up on anyone, so that’s promising!” Rhett's laughter booms, and Link exhales, is able to participate in the conversation, and soon the two are laughing and talking like they do on the phone.

After another round, Link is antsy. They hadn’t talked about what this visit could turn into. Link feels like he needs to know whether or not this is going to end up in Links bed, and if it isn’t, Link needs to curtail his expectations.

“Wanna go somewhere else, Rhett?” Link asks. He’s sure his eyes are telling on him, his gaze keeps slipping to Rhett's chest hair, his lips. Rhetts feeling flirty “where do you have in mind, sugar?”

Link tucks away the pet name to treasure for later “That’s up to us entirely, isn’t it?”

Rhett nods, and they head out to his truck in the parking lot. As they walk, light accidental hand brushes graduate to locked fingers and then hands. When they arrive at the truck Rhett grasps at Links shirt, crowds him against the door of the truck. Rhett's mouth is a few inches from Link’s “been wanting to kiss you all night Link, is that ok?”

Link whimpers, feels desperate for it and says “please”

Rhett’s kisses are fierce, his tongue is invasive and he’s nibbling at Links plush lips. Link leans his head back to give Rhett even more space, is pliant in Rhett's arms. His hands are under the suit jacket, exploring the planes of his back and sides.

Rhett moves to lap and suck at Links neck, his jaw and ear.

“God Rhett you look so good tonight, who can wear this color? And this shirt, fucking hell I want to crawl into it”

Rhett growls into Links neck, pushes his groin into Links hip where Link can feel his cock, begging to be released.

“Please, please Rhett come home with me. My roommates are staying with their girlfriends, please I need you”

Rhett takes one more deep kiss from Link, then backs away. “Get in the car, sugar”

Link has to press a palm into his erection to regain some clarity. Barely stops himself from sprinting around the truck. The beginning of the ride is quiet, just Link giving directions to his apartment. Then Link starts talking, leans over to place his hand on Rhett's thigh. “You know I can’t get you out of my head. Any time I’m with anyone else I’m comparing them to you. They’re not funny enough, not warm enough not...big enough to be what I need”

Link takes a shaky breath, runs his hands through his hair. “No one makes me f—“

“Link. Stop it.” He’s nearly whispering, as if he doesn’t want to interrupt. “You’re so young, have so much ahead of you, so much to explore and fuck up.” 

Link tries to interject, tell him why he’s wrong, but Rhett takes the hand Link’s got on his leg, brings it to his lips “I can’t let you tie yourself down to me. I can be selfish now, maybe, have these moments. But I can’t keep you. I won’t” 

They pull up to a stop light, Link can see Rhett's eyes are shiny with tears. They watch each other a moment, and Link leans in to capture Rhett in a kiss, only breaking apart when the light turns.

Link has a plan for tonight. Had been hoping for it as soon as Rhett told him he was coming to Raleigh, so he’s practically vibrating with the emotions from the conversation in the truck, his excitement and the arousal coursing through his veins. They never lose contact with each other once they meet outside the truck. Link pulls Rhett up onto the porch of the old house that’s been repurposed into a few apartments. The apartment is clean, because Link couldn’t tolerate it any other way, but it’s old. The furniture is mismatched and hand-me-down. As soon as the door is shut Link is practically climbing Rhett.

He can’t help himself though, asks between kisses “can I get you something to drink? Are you hungry?”

Rhett laughs “oh baby, I’m hungry for one thing”

Link laughs, pulls him towards his bedroom.

Link turns the light on, puts some distance between himself and Rhett “wait” he breathes. “I want you to watch me.” 

Link toes out of his shoes, begins unbuttoning his shirt, never breaking eye contact. Rhett’s eyes are hooded. He looks so intense. Once again, Rhett's stormy eyes don’t make Link feel scared, or objectified, he feels beautiful, precious, like a priceless piece of art in Rhett’s eyes. Link undoes his pants and pushes them off his hips. Then he gets his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs “Rhett...I want...I want to feel you. I want you inside me. Can we—“

“Oh Jesus fuck Link” Rhett can’t stay apart from him any longer, has Link wrapped up in his arms almost immediately, planting kisses all over Link’s neck and shoulders, licking deeply into Links mouth. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, so beautiful” “can’t believe I could be so lucky” Rhett lays Link down on the bed, continuing his kisses, slowing down some now “I’m sorry,

I’ve never...I want it to be good for you. Can you help me be good for you?”

Link moans loudly at this, suddenly grateful he’s not at Mamma’s house now. Link nods “of course Rhett, I can’t wait, want that big dick in me”

Link has to put his hands on himself, is stroking himself so slowly as Rhett sheds his clothing, moaning appreciatively and writhing when he can finally see Rhett completely naked.

“I didn’t get to appreciate the view last time” Link says “we kept most of our clothes on, I can’t wait to feel you like this”

Rhett crawls part way over him on the bed “oh baby, can I taste you first?” Link’s eyes roll back in his head, he does his best to keep his hands to himself as Rhett licks up the length of Links dick, pressing Link against his stomach, using the broad side of his tongue up and down. Rhetts not using his hands at all, takes Link into his mouth by covering his teeth with his lips, sucking the head into his mouth. 

Link is vocal, running his hands up and down his chest, clutching at his dark mop of hair. 

“Please Rhett” Link gasps “I’m gonna come too soon, you gotta…”. Rhett smiles and lifts his head.

“I’ve done some research, where’s your lube?”

Link gestures to his bedside table, where Rhett finds condoms and lube. Rhett flushes hot, imagining all the times Link has used these, he’s unsure if he’s jealous or excited or both.

Rhett dispenses some lube into one palm, runs one finger through it. He takes a moment to appreciate the scene in front of him. Link is splayed out on the bed, his face is red, dark hair plastered to his forehead. His chest, mottled with flush rises and falls quickly with his breath. His shoulders are broad, his long torso tapering down to such a small waist. Rhett admires the dark hair scattered across his chest, down his belly to the dark curls where his cock, long and nearly purple in its arousal. Rhett appreciates the soft shape of his balls, the pillowy cleft of his ass. For so long Rhett had ignored, or denied his desire for a vision like this, but now he allows himself to drink it in. 

Rhett leans down to plant reverent kisses on Links thighs, around his balls and down to the center of him. Rhett feels his body react to Links musk and scent, his own cock hanging heavy between his legs, the desire burning hot in his belly. Rhett uses his tongue on Link, around his sensitive pucker, hums and presses, feels Link tense and relax. 

Rhett uses one lubricated finger, taps and rubs gently at Links entrance, using gentle pressure to push inside. Rhett watches Link’s face as works his finger in, twisting his wrist and massaging the ring of muscle. Rhett is able to work two, and then three fingers in patiently. Link is periodically tugging at his cock, babbling for “more” and “oh yes” and “please”.

Rhett keeps telling him how beautiful he is, how perfect and good, how sexy this is. “I can’t wait to feel you around me, can’t wait to ride you hard”

“Please Rhett, I need it, fuck me now please!”

Rhett gets a condom on, spreads some more lube into Link and onto his cock. He scoots closer so he can tease at Link’s entrance with the head of his dick.

“Don’t let me hurt you, you gotta tell me if it hurts, promise me” Link nods, desperation on his face, his eyebrows tented up in his forehead.

Rhett positions himself with either hand alongside Links chest, uses one hand to guide himself, the other to hold himself up. Rhett can’t decide if he wants to watch Link’s face, or watch himself disappear into Link’s body like a gift. 

Link is so soft, so hot around him. Nothing has ever felt this good before, and he’s instantly addicted. Rhett is patient, waiting for a Link to relax and wiggle to invite him deeper inch by inch. Finally Rhett is seated. Link is circling his hips, pulling at him, begging him “fuck me, please Rhett, move.” Rhett notices sometimes Link’s tongue darts out when Rhett thrusts, and when Link cries out, Rhett attempts to find that same spot again in hopes of pulling more wrecked noises from those beautiful lips.

Rhett’s never done this with a man before. He’s been thinking about it for years, but had really been indulging in fantasies about Link since Thanksgiving. He got a taste of what this is then, but the embellishment and imaginings are nothing like the real thing.

Rhett has to lean forward and kiss Link, wants even more points of contact. Link accepts the kiss but can’t get it together to participate. He seems focused on his pleasure, gasping and moaning, grabbing at Rhett, rolling his hips and grinding into Rhett.

“Hey.” Rhett says quietly “look at me, I want to see your eyes”

Link seems to gather himself enough to open his eyes, they’re incredibly blue and shiny, shaking with unshed tears. Rhett coos at him and uses a hand to brush the tears away, pet his cheek and jaw “‘m sorry Rhett, I need—I need more”. Rhett is sure Link’s meaning is more than physical, but neither of them are able to deal with that right now. Rhett stares into Link, hoping to communicate the tenderness and care Rhett feels. He kisses Link deeply, the motions in his hips completely stilled now.

“Thank you Link. You’re so beautiful and soft. Thank you for this, you’re so good”

Rhett shifts, pulls Link to the edge of the mattress where he can stand, finds some blanket or pillow to jam under Link’s hips to bring him up to a height that works for Rhett’s long legs. Rhett guides himself back into Link, Link’s legs are up around Rhett’s ears, and Rhett takes a couple exploratory thrusts to find a good angle, one that makes Link writhe and moan. Rhett keeps one hand on Link’s leg, the other is on Link’s belly, where he thinks he can feel his cock causing a fluttering and movement  _ inside  _ of Link.

Rhetts always enjoyed sex fine with women, he had partners he liked, always marveled at the gift of anyone allowing him to pull his pleasure from inside their bodies, but this is so much more than that, not only because it feels so right to Rhett, but because it’s Link, who is at once so small and playful and also wise and kind. Link has helped Rhett, guided and encouraged him since they’d met.

“Yeah” Rhett growls “you like this, you’re desperate for it” Rhett decides to tap into a little more aggression, since every other though keeps leading towards soft shuddering declarations of love. Link responds perfectly, with cries and moans, prayers and curses “oh fuck Rhett, yes, I need it!” Rhett speeds up, the smacking of skin on skin filling the room “that big dick! It feels so good I’ve never felt it like this before!”

“I want to feel you cum on this dick baby, cum hard for me” 

“Touch me please! Yes Rhett make me cum!”

Rhett moves his hand from Links stomach to his dick, takes a second to spit on it, the sensation of his spit mixing with Link’s precum powerful and visceral. Rhett strokes Link furiously, maintaining the pace in his hips until Link opens his mouth in a soundless scream, eyes locked into Rhett, and cums. Rhett can feel Link tense around him, muscles unforgiving and strong, he can feel Links toes and feet flex and release, Link has pulled the sheet up off the mattress from gripping it.

Rhett strokes Link through it “yes baby God, that’s so fucking hot I’ve never seen anything like you”

Link is boneless, completely melting into the bed. Rhett pauses, about to check in with Link but Link mumbles “keep going Rhett, use me, fuck me I want to see you cum” Rhett grasps Link at the hips and pulls him in quick sharp thrusts, keeps talking “Ah-huh, that’s right, gimme that big cock, fill me up, please” Link claws at Rhett’s arms, his overblown nerve endings beginning to protest, Link clenches around Rhett, which makes him shake with the aftershock, but it also pushes Rhett over the edge 

“Oh! Oh Link! Holy fuck!” Rhett feels like his orgasm lasts for hours, rolls through his body, centered on his dick, still connected to Link. He comes back to himself and he’s partially laying on top of Link. Link’s wrapped his arms around Rhett, is delicately using his fingertips to soothe and rub at Rhett. Links humming lightly, a soothing sound. Rhett is able to bring his breathing down after a while, and the two are chest to chest, limbs entangled. 

Rhett suddenly remembers the condom, moves to get up and Link protests, tightens around him “not ready” he says. Rhett smiles and huffs “I’m not either, but I can’t imagine you’ll be happy with the cleanup if we don’t take care of this.” Link still grips onto him, hides his face in Rhetts shoulder “if you clean up you’ll leave” Link is working hard to not cling, not cry, because he doesn’t want to dampen the mood now.

Rhett hums thoughtfully, kisses Link’s head. 

“Let’s shower, then we can talk about leaving”

“I want you to stay tonight. I just want to have tonight” Link whispers it, afraid that he’ll spook or push Rhett too far.

Rhett smiles “ok. Ok I’ll stay tonight. Won’t leave till the morning”

They finally peel themselves out of the bed. The warm shower washing away the melancholy, the two men playfully kiss and touch, then return to bed to sleep deep.

The next morning Rhett is woken with Link’s lips at his throat, kissing and lapping at the skin. Rhett opens his eyes and turns to smile at Link “good morning”

Link doesn’t know how Rhett still looks so handsome. His hair is completely wild, some of it sticking straight up despite the thickness of it. His sleepy eyes gray and deep in the morning sun. Link allows his hand to drift under the sheet, both men slept naked “can I? Is it ok?” As Links fingertips graze Rhett's pubic hair

Rhett laughs and makes to roll Link over, but a steadying hand on his hip to keep him where he is. “No Rhett, like this, I want to ride you”. Rhett’s mouth is wide, and Link kisses him and smiles, until Rhett is able to nod his head. Link gathers another condom and some lube. Takes a moment to prepare himself and then Rhett, then kneels over Rhett, using one hand to guide Rhett's cock to his entrance, the other on Rhett's broad chest. Link starts slow, grinding until he is adjusted to Rhett’s girth.

Rhett grabs for Link’s hands, their fingers interlaced to provide Link some balance as he bounces and rides Rhett. Rhett can’t look away from Link’s face. The image should be filthy, pornographic with Link’s swollen bitten lips, his dick bouncing and engorged, back arched but Rhetts never seen anything more beautiful. “It’s like you were made for this” Rhett whispers “made for me”

Link smiles a crooked smile, showing his bottom teeth “yeah? You feel perfect, Rhett”

Rhett releases Links hands, grasps Link’s leaking dick to begin stroking him, the other hand gripping Links hip, sometimes moving up to tease at a nipple.

They come to orgasm slow and steady like that, one right after another. The warm sunny room filled with their moans that naturally harmonize.

Link has prepared himself for the goodbye. Has his feelings better in check now. Link makes Rhett coffee and a breakfast sandwich to take with him. Tries not to cry until he’s kissed Rhett and watched him get into his truck.

“Don’t be sad babe” Rhett tries. “This ain’t goodbye, we’ll talk on the phone, you know where I am.” Link knows. Knows they’ve discussed this, their plans and boundaries but the sweetness of the domesticity, the feeling of Rhett being so near him is a peek at something Link can’t help but want. 

“I’m fine. It’s fine.” Link manages a smile “I promise”


End file.
